1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture absorbing pad that is placed around a toilet base.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The area around a toilet base can become quite populated with moisture, especially if a lot of males use the toilet. The problem with moisture accumulation is compounded by condensation that forms on the sides of the toilet and gravitates down to the floor. The accumulated moisture not only creates an unsightly appearance, but is also smelly and unsanitary.
One solution to cure the moisture accumulation problem is to clean the area regularly. But as many housekeepers will admit, such is not a pleasant task.
Another solution is to provide an absorption device around the base to capture any moisture. Moisture accumulation occurs within the device, and once saturated, the device is either washed and reused, or preferably discarded.
Many such devices have been proposed for absorbing moisture around the base of a toilet. The prior art devices work with varying degree of efficiency. However, some of the devices are unduly complex and are therefore expensive to manufacture, while other devices have limited functional capacity, thereby making them effective only in low traffic volume toilets.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an absorbent pad to be used around the toilet base that overcomes the aforementioned needs in the art. The device must be of relatively simple design and construction and must be able to absorb a relatively large amount of moisture.